This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector which has a terminal pin alignment plate which mounts a printed circuit board thereon.
Generally, an electrical connector typically includes an insulating or dielectric housing which mounts a plurality of conductive terminals having contact portions for engaging the terminals of a complementary mating connector. The terminals also have terminating portions for connection to electrical conductors such as discrete electrical wires or the circuit traces on a printed circuit board. In many electrical connectors, the terminating portions of the terminals comprise pin portions for insertion into holes in a printed circuit board and for electrical connection to the circuit traces on the board and/or in the holes. Unfortunately, problems are encountered in bending or otherwise damaging the terminal pin portions. This problem is magnified with the ever-increasing miniaturization of electrical connectors, whereby such terminal pin portions are very small components.
Efforts have been made to provide protection for the pin portions of the terminals as described above. For instance, pin alignment plates have been used, wherein a plate has a plurality of holes for receiving the terminal pin portions to maintain the alignment and spacing of the pin portions and prevent bending thereof or damage thereto. The alignment plates may be removed or remain in place before the connector is mated, or it has been known to provide an arrangement whereby the alignment plate moves from an outer protecting position, inwardly along the pin portions to an inner mating position, such as during insertion of the pin portions into holes in a printed circuit board. The present invention is directed to a unique improvement in such systems wherein the terminal alignment plate is provided with means for mounting a printed circuit board thereto for movement therewith.